Completely
by beastofeden
Summary: You had me completely, Jack.


"Honey, I'm home!" Jack called, walking hesitantly through the door, unsure of what awaited him. He felt like he was entering a lion's den, not knowing if the lion was awake and  
about to rip him to shreds.

Only silence met his cheery, if cautious, greeting. With a puzzled frown, he dropped his school bag and his coat on the floor and went into the living room, looking for David.

He found David on the couch, staring blankly at the opposite wall. His hands were wrapped around a full mug of tea that looked cold and a book lay open on the coffee table. He didn't look up at Jack's entrance. A feeling of foreboding swept over Jack, and he walked behind the couch and carefully wrapped his arms around David's shoulders. "Hey, baby, how was your day?"

David's head didn't turn. "Well, my Psych midterm was easier than I expected. I talked to my mom; Les fell out of another tree. And I had lunch with Tony."

Jack tensed. He tried to speak and found he couldn't. His mouth suddenly felt dry. Swallowing, he finally managed, "Oh, how is he?"

David took a sip of his tea and spoke. "Well, we didn't really talk about _him_. The conversation was pretty much dominated by another topic."

Jack slowly released David from his arms and stood, feeling a chill in the air. "Oh, what's that?" he asked, knowing what was about to come.

David turned to look at him for the first time. "Oh, just that he saw you with your tongue shoved down some guy's throat at the bar last night."

"David, I-"

David looked down at his mug of tea. "He also told me that you left with the guy."

Jack sat down on the couch next to him. "David, it's not what you think." He reached forDavid's hand, but David snatched it away before Jack could touch him.

"Well, what I think is that this may be the reason why you didn't come in until three last night. _Or_ the reason why you didn't kiss me goodbye this morning. _Or_ the reason why Patrick Douglas told me today that you and his roommate asked him to stay in someone else's dorm for the night." Despite his calm tone, Jack could see the anger and sadness in his eyes.

Jack tried to put his hand on David's shoulder but it was shrugged off. He settled for looking into David's eyes. "David, believe me when I tell you that nothing-"

David looked at him, his eyes cold. "Why should I believe you, Jack? All the evidence is against you. You slept with someone else! Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because I love you!" Jack said angrily, shaking David's shoulders.

His hands were once again shrugged off. David stared into his eyes again. "If you love me so much, then look me in the eye and tell me you didn't do it. Tell me you didn't sleep with someone else last night." Jack opened his mouth to speak, and then faltered. He tried to speak, but his throat was once again dry. He couldn't lie to David. Not able to look into David's eyes, full of hurt and fury, Jack looked away.

David nodded his head solemnly. "So it's true." He too looked away, seeming to search for something to say. Jack looked up, and David's eyes finally met his. The anger was gone. Now there was only despair and confusion. "How could you _do_ that to me?" David asked, sounding so much like a lost child that Jack wanted to hold him.

Jack ran his hand through his hair. He asked himself the same question. How could he have _done_ that to David, who he loved so much?

"I said, how could you _do_ that to me!" David asked again, but the anger had returned and his words were harsher. He stood. "After all of our time together, all the sacrifices we've made, all the proclamations of love, how could you do that to me?" David's eyes blazed with livid anger. A muscle in his jaw twitched."How could you-" David broke off, looking away, clenching his fists, seeming to compose himself. When he turned back, his gaze was cold again. "How could you have sex with someone else? How could you betray me like that?"

_David had been working hard lately, staying up all night studying. He rarely joined Jack when he went out at night. It normally wasn't a problem. After all, Jack had plenty of other friends_ _and David more than made up for it when he got home. But lately, something seemed to be missing."_

"I'm sorry," Jack murmured quietly, lowering his head again. "I'm so sor-"

"Don't fucking tell me you're sorry!" This caused Jack's head to snap up. David never cursed. "If you felt so bad about it, you wouldn't have slept with someone else!"

"What else am I supposed to say?" Jack shouted, becoming agitated again. His anger had taken a backseat to his guilt, but now it reared its head again. He stood. "I don't know what else to say to you. I know I fucked up, I don't know why I did it but I hate myself for doing it."

David looked almost guilty for a moment before looking angry again. "So you _do _realize what you did was wrong, I was worried there for a moment. Well, maybe you should have come to that realization before you got into bed with another man!"

_Jack was an attractive guy; he was constantly being hit on, but he always ignored it. But he and David hadn't made love in a week, and David was so busy with studying and classes and his part-time job that he barely had time to kiss Jack anymore. Jack was feeling lonely, and would rather be sitting alone at a bar then sitting at home with David absorbed in a book in the next room._

Jack opened his mouth to apologize again but David spoke before he could. "And you weren't even discreet about it. Tony said that everyone saw you guys at the bar the last night, kissing and then leaving together. Do you know how much that _hurts_ on top of it? Not only did you sleep with someone else, but all of our friends saw it happen. Do you know how _embarrassing_ that is for me?"

A tear started to slip out of David's eye and he swiped at it angrily. Jack wanted nothing more than to take David in his arms and never let him go, but he knew he couldn't now, that he might not be able to ever again.

"And the funny part is, everyone is always telling me how much they envy us. How we have the perfect relationship, that I'm so lucky to have someone who loves me so much, whom I can trust." David laughed bitterly. "I can't trust you at all. And you obviously don't love me."

_The guy had introduced himself as Michael. He was cute, nice body, nothing spectacular. But Jack looked into his eyes and they looked just like David's. He offered Michael the seat next to him-just for company, he told himself-and they were talking, and drinking, and soon Michael's hand found his own.  
_  
Jack angrily walked over to David and grabbed his shoulders tightly, shaking him. "Don't say that, please. I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world."

"_Then how could you do it!_" David shouted, his eyes blazing. "If you love me so much, how could you kiss another man? Tell me, Jack, did you find what you were looking for? Was he better than me? Did he nibble on your neck, like I do? Did he do…the other things I do?" Here, a faint blush appeared on David's cheeks.

"Stop it!" Jack yelled, his voice hoarse. He struggled to say something – the words "I love you" floated through his head – but he knew it would do no good, not anymore.

_Jack didn't know how they started kissing, but it felt very good. He had his hands in Michael's hair, but it felt wrong. His hands searched for short, soft curls but instead felt thick, wavy strands. Michael asked if they could go back to his place. Jack shook his head no, mumbling something about David. Michael smiled knowingly and said he could get his roommate to stay somewhere else for the night. Jack nodded, feeling like he was dreaming. Michael took his hand and led him towards the door. As Jack put his coat on, he saw a table of people that looked familiar, all staring at him. There was Tony, looking at him angrily. Jack knew he should've told Michael to leave on his own, should've talked to Tony, but he didn't. He left with Michael._

"No, come on, I want to know. Obviously I'm lacking in the sex department if you had to look somewhere else." David angrily wiped at his eyes again."David, please, _stop_." Jack said, his voice breaking.

"I can't believe how much I let myself love you. I always told myself I would never let someone have that kind of control over me, but I broke my own rule. You had me _completely_, Jack." David shoved past Jack and left the living room. Jack followed him into the foyer. David grabbed his coat and paused as he opened the door, with his back to Jack.  
_  
He left as soon as it was over. Michael tried to ask when they could meet again and Jack said nothing, pulling on his clothes and stumbling quickly out the door. He got home and found David sleeping. He showered, scrubbing his body clean for what felt like hours. The water washed away the tears he was sure were flowing down his face. "I'm going to lose him," Jack said to himself. He climbed into bed with David and wrapped his arms around him tightly; savoring whatever time he had left._

"And now, you've _lost_ me completely."

A/N: When you get an idea, you go with it, no matter how terrible it is. But, I have more ideas for this story, and if you want to hear them, _please_ review!


End file.
